


snap and sever

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Established relationship?, Fluff, I am a terrible person, Kissing, Love Confessions, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Panic, Part two now!, Pet Names, References to Infinity War, References to Thanos, References to Thanos being possibly eaten, Reunions, angst with happy ending, could be read as such, grieving venom, intense angst, mcu - Freeform, mind sharing, minor language, symbioses, temporary death anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: “Vee, you got any idea what this is?” he asked under his breath.No, I do not. This is from no alien life form that I know of, none that would benefit. They would use life for resources, not destroy— They broke off.Eddie narrowed his eyes, turning his head from the woman. “Vee?”Eddie, something is wrong.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like pain and i have no other excuse for this. I know it says one chapter, but I might write a part two, if anyone would be interested in a fix-it chapter lol XD  
> I hope you enjoy this load of angst, thank you for reading!

They were walking back to the apartment, on a side street, when it happened.

Eddie jumped as somebody screamed, the noise ripping through the midday traffic. He turned in time to see a car screech to a stop, almost sending the one behind it crashing into the bumper. The door flung open and a woman stumbled out, a pile of ash in her hands. Tears leaked down her face, mouth open wide in a soundless shriek.

“What the hell was that?” Eddie asked, brow furrowed.

_I do not know,_ Venom rumbled in his mind, a lacing of confusion in its stormy voice.

Humming an acknowledgement, Eddie started toward the distraught woman, now crumpled to her knees on the pavement. “Hey!” he called, speeding up as cars began to honk behind her abandoned vehicle. “Hey, are you—?”

“Max? _Max_!” Another yell brought him short, and he spun around—in time to see a man disintegrate.The woman that had been standing beside him, stared with wide eyes at the whirling streams of ash that took his place.

Eddie couldn’t move. “Vee…did you see that?”

_Yes_. Venom paused, a tingling of unease stirring beneath Eddie’s ribcage. _There are others_.

As if on cue, more shrieks and cries of people’s names began to rise from the crowded streets. Eddie looked around, a growing, bewildered coldness in his bones, as the wind caught flurries of grey dust and sent them spinning away. Feet began to pound the pavement as people searched for lost loved ones, and car brakes squealed in the distance. Something shattered as a crew carrying a plate of glass vanished into nothing.

The woman still crouched over her dusted hands, began to sob. Trying to shake the numbness from his mind, Eddie did the only thing he knew how: he went to her, kneeling before her and placing a careful hand on her shoulder. “Hey, hey, look at me,” he said, raising his voice just enough over her wracking shoulders and breaths. “Look at me, I'm right here. It’s gonna be okay.” The lie tasted sour.“Can you tell me what happened?”

She raised her shattered eyes to his face and began to shake uncontrollably. “My son,” she whispered. “My son, my son is gone, he’s gone, he was right here. He was right here!” Her voice dissolved into another anguished cry and she gathered the fallen, grey pieces to her chest.

Eddie’s throat closed up. “Vee, you got any idea what this is?” he asked under his breath.

_No, I do not. This is from no alien life form that I know of, none that would benefit. They would use life for resources, not destroy—_ They broke off.

Eddie narrowed his eyes, turning his head from the woman. “Vee?”

_Eddie, something is wrong._

“What, what is it?”

_I do not know._ Venom swirled around his ribs, then down his abdomen, checking something. Then they shot back up again. _Your liver is missing and your intestines are…leaving._

“ _What_?” Eddie sprang to his feet, staggering away from the car. He raked his hands over his stomach, as though to feel for the missing organs. “I—I don’t feel anything though, it doesn’t hurt.”

_No, I sense no pain_. Black tendrils began to manifest across Eddie’s chest, then down his stomach. They probed beneath his flesh, calm at first, then with glitching jerks. _I cannot heal them._ A wave of fear flared between their shared minds. _I cannot heal them, they are gone. Your bones—_

The moment they said it, Eddie’s legs gave out. “Shit!” He barely caught himself from face-planting, braced on his hands and knees on the street. Something was definitely not right now. His body felt—fragile, dizziness tilting the world. It felt like his skin had seams that were about to tear. His breaths came heavier.

_They are gone, they are gone!_ Venom’s blackness across his body jumped and spasmed erratically. Finally, with a senseless growl, Venom’s head materialized from his chest to face him. Their opaque eyes were wider then he’d ever seen. “ _I cannot fix it—why can’t I fix it?!”_

A shudder crawled its way down Eddie’s spine. The terror from Venom’s side of the bond was choking him. He had to gulp in air to see through it, to see the dying cries and chaos around them. It hit him like a heavy truck, and he groaned, because now he felt pain.

The whole world was screaming.

“ _Stay calm!”_ Venom leaned closer. “ _I will try again!”_

“Vee…”

“ _I will fix this! I can do it!”_

“Listen.”

“ _And we will find who did it, we will—”_

“Venom!” It snapped out of Eddie, broken in the middle, and Venom quieted. Eddie shook his head. “Venom, you gotta go,” he rasped.

Venom stilled until only the tendrils connecting them moved, swaying softly. “… _what? No.”_ They bared their fangs. “ _Don’t be silly, we need to find who did this.”_

“No, _you_ do. You can find them, if there’s even a them to find.” Eddie gasped as he felt another part of himself start to slip away. It was taking everything they had to hold him. Mustering up the strength, he looked Venom in the eye. “I think I gotta go, bud.”

“ _No_!” Venom formed their torso before him, clutching his shoulders in their claws. They pressed their forehead to his, snarling. “ _I won’t let you! I will hold you together!”_

“You can’t, look around.”

_“I can damn well, try, I am strong!”_

“It’s too late.” Eddie managed a small smile, reaching up to cup the side of Venom’s face. “I can feel it.”

Venom released a high-pitched sound from its throat, something like an animal dying. “ _But we are Venom! We cannot be without you!”_

“We’ll always be Venom, okay? I’ll come back.” Eddie’s smile faded suddenly, and he took Venom by the back of the neck, shutting his eyes. Their foreheads remained together, Eddie’s face drawn into that of pain. “I’ll find a way back to you, if I have to rip them apart to do it,” he promised, voice low and steely between them.

“ _Eddie_ ,” Venom whimpered.

“But ‘til then, you need to get out. You need another host, you gotta wait for me, baby.” He was close. Bits of him lifted away from his shoulders, despite Venom’s presence anchoring him.

Venom saw it too, and gave a long, low moan, the single most agonizing thing Eddie had ever heard in his life. He didn’t have much longer. Darting in, he pressed a single, fierce kiss to Venom’s mouth. “I love you, okay?” he murmured chokingly. “You’re it for me, sweetheart. So you gotta not fuck anything up while I’m gone.” He tried for another crooked smile, as whorls of grey flowed from his body. “Jus’ wait for me.”

Venom scrabbled at his shoulders as they began to fall apart. “ _No, no, no,_ ” they gasped. “ _Eddie! Eddie, I lov—”_

He was gone.

Without him, Venom’s form fell apart, and they collapsed to the street in a heap of writhing ink. No one to form voice, no one to speak to. In the worst severing they had ever experienced, Eddie’s consciousness simply ceased to be in their mind. It was like having their soul shredded out of their body.

They lunged at the fallen ash at first, flinging out their tendrils in wild bursts. They raked the ashes to them, desperately trying to bond, to stitch their world back together. There was no response, not a single spark of Eddie’s voice, or emotion, or existence, in their mind. There was nothing but the yawning chasm within them where he had been. Venom wanted to roar its grief and rage into the sky. They wanted to annihilate _everything_. They wanted to curl up and wither away.

Instead, they drew as much of Eddie’s ash to them as they could, and formed a protective ball around them in the street. They must have looked strange and frightening to anyone who was paying attention. But there was no one who wasn’t grieving too, or drifting up into the blue in pieces. Venom had some time before they needed a new host. They would stay with Eddie for as long as they could, and keep him as together as possible. Then they would leave, find a host suitable for them. A host that would last long enough to find who had done this, and end them.

But not now. Now, they would grieve the end of themselves.

They trembled, reached for the unknown force tearing apart the world. _Take me too take me too take me too—_

No one answered.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’d failed. The beginnings of panic began to mount within them, a deep, bottomless panic. There was no more Venom, because they hadn’t come through for him, they were—
> 
> “Vee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i wrote part two because I’m weak.   
> This references some events that i haven’t written but am giving some thought to... to make a full venom/MCU crossover. But we’ll see. 
> 
> i hope you like it, let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! :D

Venom stumbled back to the apartment, exhausted and feeling thoroughly frayed. It had been….it had been _something_ , in the months since Eddie had disappeared. Their host wasn’t much better off—a stray cat that they’d found wandering the streets. They’d, erm, borrowed Anne before, for their little… _outing_. But Dan had vanished with the Snap, and once she’d found that he was brought back, she’d wanted to rush home to him. Venom understood entirely, and after thanking her for everything, they’d left for their own home.

Now, they stood outside of it, in this pathetic little cat, and utterly beaten down. But they still couldn’t stop. Not yet.

Hissing, they sent a limb of blackness rushing out of the cat’s back and tore the front door down. Galloping inside, they spun left and right, eyes wide. This damn cat didn’t have the correct vocal chords, but they threw out strips of consciousness as far as they could. _Eddie? Eddie! We’re back, we’re home! We fixed it!_ At the first beat of silence, they overtook the cat’s form, lengthening its legs and bounding from room to room. _Where are you? Eddie!_ His things were there, his razor, his shoes, his clothes, his laptop. The cat had better senses than humans, and when Venom inhaled, they could _smell_ him, all warmth, and cologne, and _Eddie_.

Just…he wasn’t there.

Venom emerged from the bedroom and circled the living room once more, fading from light hope to a sinking dread. What had they done wrong? They had left, they had—they had found _him_ , they had helped the others… Everyone else was back, why wasn’t Eddie, _why wasn’t Eddie back?_

_No no no no nononono_ — They raced back into the bedroom and leaped up onto the mattress, kneading it with their claws. _Eddie, no, come back, come back. We made it better. You asshole, Eddie, get back here now_! Mewling, they pushed their head against the blankets, fighting for any sort of scrap of consciousness. But there was none. They’d failed. The beginnings of panic began to mount within them, a deep, bottomless panic. There was no more Venom, because they hadn’t come through for him, they were—

“Vee?”

It came from the living room, unsure and so small, it broke Venom’s heart. They dove from the bed at once, running to the doorway. Skidding to a halt at the threshold, they froze…as they came face-to-face with Eddie Brock.

He stood by the fallen door Venom had kicked through. He was exactly as he had when Venom had left him, down to the same jeans and worn, navy shirt, those beaded bracelets and necklace he never took off. His hair was messed up, sandy-brown strands sticking up in odd angles, shadows heavy under his eyes. Whatever had happened to him had taken a toll—or perhaps this was from after he’d come back. But his eyes were still that sweet, storm-blue, and when he looked at Venom, they misted over with such raw emotion, it hurt.

He looked absolutely beautiful.

Eddie gave a half-laugh, half-sob, a smile lighting up his face. “Venom.” He held out his hand.

Lunging from the cat, Venom made it across the room and outstretched themselves in return. As soon as they touched, the world burst into glorious sound and color, a million thoughts, a million emotions, nerve endings, synapse, lungs, heart, _Eddie_.

They sang it through his minds, that wonderful name, exploding their bond with joy and gratitude. Their form sent waves of pitch jumping across him, raking through his hair, down his chest, his arms, hugging him close and then pushing away to rush to the next thing. He was laughing as he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. “V—Vee, you gotta—calm down, holy shit,” he giggled breathlessly, he was _giggling_. Venom whined like an overexcited dog, and bundled themselves up against his chest. Eddie wrapped his arms around them, dwarfing them in their small, blob-like form and held them so close, they could just _drown_ in him. “You did so good, love, ‘m so proud,” he murmured. “Fuck, I missed you.” His fingers tightened almost painfully in Venom’s figure.

The use of the name sparked an old memory in Venom and abruptly, they morphed into full form. They were still attached to Eddie by strips of ink, but they’d fashioned an entire body, head to toe symbiote. Eddie only had time to blink up at them in surprise before they were grabbing him by the shoulders. “ _I love you too, Eddie_!” they gasped. “ _I love you too, and I will destroy any other alien I have to to keep you!”_

Eddie’s lips parted. “Venom, you— _mm_.” He dissolved into a needy hum as Venom crushed their mouth to his. It was more than a kiss, it was like opening floodgates between them. The sweet burn of chemicals met and mingled, sending shivers up Eddie’s spine. Venom took his jaw in their hands and pushed forward more, walking him backward until his back met the kitchen island. Draping his arms over their shoulders, Eddie kissed them back like he wanted to melt, or maybe he already was. Venom dragged their claws down the side of his neck and under his shirt to his shoulder. They traced the start of his tattoos there and Eddie whimpered against them.

“Never again,” he breathed, tracing loving circles into the back of Venom’s head. “Never gonna leave you again. _God_ , do you know how much it hurt?”

Venom gave a shaky moan, echoes of old pain. Tipping their head into Eddie’s touch, they rested there in the cup of his palm. “ _Fucking sucked,”_ they muttered. “ _Felt like losing everything.”_

“I woke up there,” Eddie murmured, and Venom leaned into him. “I didn’t know where I was, and there were so many people. All of them were wrecks, Vee. Some of them found each other, family members who were sent there together.” Suddenly choked up, he ran a hand down the back of Venom’s neck, as if assuring himself that they were still there. “An’ I looked for you. I didn’t want you to fade like that, I mean, I’d never, but I couldn’t help it. I was so _alone_. I just wanted to feel you again.”

In reply, Venom filled their minds to the brim, released every ounce of their joy and the lighting-bolt clarity of their reunion. It was near too much and Eddie groaned with the weight of it, falling into Venom like his knees gave out. “ _Always_ ,” Venom purred. “ _All for you_.”

“Oh, babe,” Eddie whispered, tipping his head back to steal another, chaste kiss. “Love you. So much.”

Venom brushed their muzzle against his nose gently, basking in the presence of their entire world. They would never let this go, and God help the unfortunate soul who tried to steal it again.

Totally work choking on that damn gauntlet.


End file.
